A conventional heating cooker is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. This conventional heating cooker includes a container that accommodates food as an object to be heated, a housing unit in which the container is housed, a lid that is openable/closable with respect to upper-surface openings of the container and of the housing unit, an airflow fan that forces heated air into the container, and a heating unit. The container has a shape of a so-called frying pan and is circular in plan view, and it has therein a stirrer member configured to rotate in a horizontal plane along an inner bottom surface of the container to stir food.
This heating cooker cooks food by forcing heated air into the container while rotating the stirrer member. This enables cooking to be performed with a small amount of oil, which helps save oil, shorten cooking time, make cleaning simple, and avoid risk of using a large amount of oil.